


That Prom Night

by Time_Lady_Galadriel (Bashynx)



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Time_Lady_Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a prom night and Stiles is taking Derek as his date. Anything could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Prom Night

It was here, the day he was waiting for such a long time. Nervosity was growing inside of his stomach and he swallowed to overcome it. He didn’t need to have a feeling like this at all. He wanted to be happy. He really wanted to enjoy the moment but there was still something bugging him and he didn’t know what.

He took a hoodie, T-shirt and pair of jeans from the dresser and put them on. When he was done he moved to the bathroom where he put some gel on his hair so it wouldn’t look funny.

He wanted to look good today. He brushed his teeth and then he looked into the mirror. He had to admit that he was looking fabulous.

He came back into his room, took his bag and run down the stairs.

***

He was at his apartment doing his morning routine. Whatever he did he couldn’t make himself stop thinking about that beautiful human boy that was right now probably preparing for school at home. It was one of those simple pleasures that he let himself have. Stiles, the boy that saved him in so many ways…

This day was going to be different. It was going to be probably the most important day in his life. After all, he never had his own prom. He couldn’t go all those years ago…

And now, he was going with the boy he loved. He never thought that he would ever be so lucky.

***

He was driving to school. It was so muggy that he barely saw 20 feet ahead of him so he drove slowly.

He tried to remember everything that he needed to do today after school. He surely needed to pick up the suit and he musn’t forget to visit his dad at his office because as he heard, Scott’s father was doing a mess there again.

It didn’t take long before he arrived to school.

Scott’s motorbike was there already and so was Lydia’s car. He met them at his locker where all of them stood.

“Hey buddy.” Scott started. “We were a bit worried where were you, you know. If you didn’t run off or something. It’s a big day today.”

Stiles smiled “So you decided to wait for me in here instead of looking for me? How wise, genius.”

“Come on Stiles, it’s important day for us all. We just wanted to make sure you were all right.” Lydia joined in.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” he looked at their faces. Lydia and Scott were looking more-less concerned. Alison was looking like she was thinking about new hunting trends or whatever and Isaac was playing with his scarf, utterly bored.

“Well it’s important day today so we wanted to make sure…” started Scott but Isaac didn’t let him finish.

“They wanted to ask if you know what are you getting yourself into. Admitting that you are dating a guy, it might start some talks. And anyways, he used to be an alpha, didn’t he? They were just too scared but I kept telling them that you will be OK. They didn’t listen…” he was rattling on but Stiles didn’t care. He didn’t like Isaac that much.

“I will be okay, really. Don’t worry about me.” He made himself smile but it obviously didn’t fool them. They still looked at him conspicuously.

The bell rang and Lydia and Alison had to go to their History lesson while Stiles, Scott and Isaac headed to their Economy class.

“Stilinski, McCall and Lahey! You are late! Again!” Was the first thing they heard when they entered the class room.

“Sorry coach.” Scott said half smiling and they walked to some empty seats.

The coach gazed at them for a good while and then he went back to talking about that same boring stuff Stiles wasn’t really interested in.

***

Derek was standing on the edge of the cliff. He liked this place. It brought back some good and bad memories. He knew that it was almost time for him to go and get things done before the evening but He wanted to stay few moments longer.

He thought of his wonderfully messy hair and beautiful eyes. His mom always said that the eyes were the mirrors to a soul and he believed that she was right. She was always right.

Stiles’ eyes had the special something. There was much sadness and guilt but there was also intelligence and beauty he never saw before…

He wanted it to be evening already so he could hold him and ruffle his hair and kiss him. But there were some things he needed to do first.

***

His dad was sitting at his dead looking into some papers so he didn’t notice him at first. Stiles knocked on the door to let him know he was there. Sheriff Stilinski looked up and a smile appeared on his face when he noticed his son.

“Hey Stiles, you decided to pay me a visit huh?” he stood up and walked to one of the cabinets.

“Yeah, well, I heard that you are quite busy with all that FBI agents running around.” He emphasized the words FBI and agents.

“You know, they are just doing their work Stiles.” He said as he was going through the drawers. “Anyways I wanted to give you something.” He was holding a small package and closed the distance between them.

“I got it from your mam before our first dance. She said that I needed something more when we were going to dance for a first time.” Stiles was gazing at the package in his dad’s hands. “I thought that it was about the right time for you to have it.” He handed him the package and Stiles stared at it for a moment before he took it.

“I’m so proud of you son.” He said and gave him a hug.

***

He was almost ready. He stood in front of the mirror with shaved chin and hair done. Now he needed to put his suit on and hurry up to pick up his date for tonight.

Derek smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t do that very often, smile. He didn’t use to have a real reason to do so. After series of the deaths in his life he didn’t let himself smile. He was in constant pain wanting no more than his family to be alive and well even if he was the one that died.

After all, it was all his fault that they burned. He was the one that dated Kate Argent. He was the one that got fooled by her and his family paid a horrible price. He paid horrible price.

But now it was different. He was different. After he met Stiles, his life began changing from the base. Stiles redeemed him even though he wasn’t worthy. He was glad that he met him, his Stiles, the most beautiful boy walking the earth.

He walked away from the mirror into his room where on the wardrobe hung his suit. He got dressed and then he went to his car outside. He didn’t want Stiles to be waiting too long.

***

Stiles walked into the room with the suit in one hand and the package from his dad in another. He put the suit on and looked at the clock. He had another thirty minutes before Derek would arrive so he sat on the bed and looked at the package.

“I hope you would be proud on me, mom.” He started. “It’s been a long time that I had to endure without you and I never stopped missing you. Not for a second.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “You know, I used to be mad at you. I never fully understood why would you leave me here. I still don’t. But right now, after all that long time, I think, I might found a way to feel happy again.

“With Derek, it’s something new. When he’s around, I feel happy. I feel whole.” He took the package into his shaking hands and carefully opened it. In the inside, there was a tie. He smiled to himself. Now he understood why his dad didn’t want him to get a tie too.

He walked to the mirror and noticed that his face was in tears, so he wiped them. Then he tied the tie and was ready. He smiled again. “Thank you, mommy.” He whispered and then he heard scratching of the tires and the doorbell few seconds after that.

His heart started beating faster and he run down the stairs to answer the door.

First thing he saw was a huge bouquet of the wild flowers. “What the…” He whispered and he took the bouquet to see a face behind it.

“Stiles, you look wonderful today.” remarked Derek with a wide smile across his face. Stiles rushed to put the flowers into the vase as if they were going to die if they were a second longer without water. Well, the main reason was he didn’t want Derek to see his face turning red.

“You look dashing too, I have to say.” stated Stiles few seconds later when he came back, ready.

“Shall we go?” smiled Derek and offered him an arm.

“Of course.” Stiles gladly took it and let the wolf walk him to the car.

***

The ride didn’t take long and before stiles realized it, they were parking in front of the school. Derek stepped out of the car and was at Stiles’ door before Stiles could even move and he opened it for him.

“Why, thank you” smiled Stiles and accepted Derek’s arm once again. Derek returned the smile and led him to the gym door.

“Ready?” Derek asked before he opened the door. Stiles knew exactly what he meant. It was a big step for them. Not everyone knew they were dating. But right now he wished nothing more than spending the night with the man he loved and he didn’t mind what it took.

“Let’s do this” he replied and pushed door open.

There were people everywhere, most of them were dancing, some of them stood at the tables with food and refreshments and some of them were sitting. He saw his friends in a group on the other side of the room but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to them right now.

The DJ was playing some kind of a slow song so Stiles decided that they will dance. Derek only followed him to the dance floor.

Stiles took a lead. He put his hand on Derek’s arm and Derek adapted right the way and put hand on Stiles’ hip, maybe a bit lower than he was supposed to but Stiles’ didn’t really mind that. Then their hands connected and they started off dancing in circles around the room.

All that mattered to Stiles in this moment was Derek. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other; they just gazed to the portals of their souls, hypnotized, in the rhythm of the music.

After an hour of dancing, they stopped by the table with the water and then they got out at the fresh air. They walked to the park that was near the school.

It wasn’t very big and it certainly wasn’t empty right now. Now and there they saw a couple kissing under a tree or on the bench. They obviously thought it a good idea too, to have a walk in a park after partying so hard.

After a while, Derek broke the silence with a question “So, what do you think of the evening so far?”

“It is the best evening of my live, if I should answer honestly. A bit too many people in there, air is not nice, but you are there too so, in conclusion, it is amazing.” Breathed out Stiles.

A sneaky smile appeared on Derek’s face. “You know, we can go to my place if you want to.” He stated and looked Stiles straight into the eyes waiting for the response.

“Okay, let’s go.” Stiles smiled and they walked to the car. It was like five minutes to Derek’s flat and Stiles was touching Derek’s hand all the time, caressing it lovingly.

***

In the flat, they sat on the sofa. “Should I get you something?” asked Derek.

Stiles just shook his head “I don’t need anything, I’ve got everything I ever wanted right here, right now.”

He leaned in and planted a kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek reacted right the way and put his arms around Stiles’ neck, as if protecting him. He tasted those soft lips, which he wanted to kiss so many times before, and he did it. He was kissing him right now.

Their lips parted just for a second so they could inhale the air and then they got on a roller-coaster. Their lips kept meeting and parting more and more passionately.

Derek started carefully unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt and Stiles did the same to Derek’s shirt. They didn’t stop kissing. They took off the clothes and then Derek pushed Stiles down on the sofa he slowly started going down his neck.

“I love you.” Whispered Derek to Stiles’ ear.

“I love you too, you sour wolf.” Stiles replied and pulled him closer.


End file.
